Fregley's Moment
by Saiororen
Summary: Fregley snaps one day and the fallout is intense.


It was Greg's sophomore year of high school, and he had finally managed to move past his wimpishness. After several embarrassing incidents and much prodding from his Dad, Greg was beginning to change. He started working out, dressing better and wearing cologne.

After a couple of years of this process, Greg had finally managed to join the popular crowd. Looking back on how he used to act in middle school, Greg could only cringe. He had distanced himself from Rowley a lot, a now could see how many of the girls from middle school were only taking advantage of Rowley.

Either way, Greg was sitting at a table with his friends, when suddenly Fregley walked into the center of the cafeteria and started screaming and tweaking. Fregley looked up at the ceiling and then said, "My god my god has forsaken us!"

At this point everybody was staring at Fregley. Then Fregley turned to look at Greg and had a furious expression on his face. Fregley unzipped his bag and then pulled out a pistol.

Everybody was frozen in shock, and then "BAM!" Fregley fired and the bullet shoot towards Greg hitting him in the stomach. Greg fell backwards onto the floor in shock and was clutching his stomach.

"Too long it has been!" Fregley said brandishing his pistol, "TOO LONG HAVE I BEEN RELEGATED TO THE SIDELINES TO THE GARBAGE BINS, THIS IS MY MOMENT!"

Then Fregley began randomly shooting into the crowd and people began screaming and running out.

Bryce and Leon heroically grabbed Greg and dragged him out.

Fregley kept screaming and eventually ran out of the cafeteria.

"FUCKING NORMIES! REEEEEE!" screamed Fregley and he fired once more, this time hitting Bryce in the back of the head.

Bryce collapsed dead.

Greg screamed and then Fregley laughed, "Know... you know now how it fucking feels don't you bitch!"

Then Fregley was tackled to the side and crashed hard into the pavement losing grip of his pistol.

Greg's savior was none other than Rowley who promptly grabbed the pistol and shot Fregley in the throat. Fregley began gurgling and choking.

Rowley pointed the pistol at Greg's chest and said, "back up bitch! HANDS THE FUCK UP!"

Then Rowley quickly pointed the pistol at Leon and shot him through the head killing him.

Rowley quickly returned the pistol to Greg, who had fallen to the floor and was lightly crying.

"I SAID BACK UP BITCH!" Rowley screamed at Greg.

Greg got up shakily and began backing up and soon his back was at a wall.

"Why did you abandon me Greg?! Do you know how it feels Greg? DO YOU?!" Rowley screamed and then fired again this time into Greg's shoulders.

Greg screamed and began crying.

"Who's the tough one! Who's the bitch now? HUH! HAAAAAH!?" Rowley screamed spittle flying from his mouth. "Oh yes I remember, how the fuck could I forget. The first day of high school, I went to sit with you at your table, and you told me, 'Get the fuck away from you pussy ass bitch!' I still remember how everyone at your table fucking laughed. I guess this was your way of trying to prove yourself as 'cool' to your little friends..."

Then Rowley started pleading with Greg, "but did you know... That day I spent three hours in the bathroom after school bawling my eyes out. My mom asked what was wrong that night, and I killed her..."

Then Rowley started laughing and then turned serious, "OH YES! YOU WERE NOT EXPECTING THAT TWISTS HAH!"

Rowley leaned in real close, so that Greg could smell the stench of Rowley's breath, his hideously yellow rotten teeth, his greasy, long, matted hair, and the deep dark circles beneath Greg's eyes.

"My parents were telling me I couldn't be your friend..." Rowley whispered, "but I can't accept that Heffley, because I fucking love you man!"

Then Rowley pressed the pistol into Greg's neck and then kissed Greg's forehead.

Rowley continued on, "I had to kill my parents! I KILLED MY FUCKING PARENTS BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOU REJECTED ME!"

Rowley began unzipping his pants, and whispered "I love you man..."

Greg didn't think he could allow this faggotry to continue so he pushed against the wall onto Rowley and Rowley instinctively fired into Greg's neck killing him.

Greg's corpse fell onto Rowley and Rowley screamed and placed the pistol in his mouth and ended his life.


End file.
